Buddy The Elf
Buddy The Elf was a minor character featured in the ''CHRISTMAS SERIES''. He was an elf from the North Pole, who stayed in Theresa Ridgway's trailer for supposedly three weeks, until he was kicked out in [[HOMELESS MAN LIVES IN MY TRAILER!|''HOMELESS MAN LIVES IN MY TRAILER!]]. He was portrayed by Brian Spitz. Biography [[CHRISTMAS SERIES|''CHRISTMAS SERIES]] Following Jesse throwing away his Christmas tree out of anger for the holidays, he and Parker notice the light on in Theresa Ridgway's trailer. This prompts the two to go on in and search the place, finding the television on, the fire, and Buddy asleep in the bed. Jesse and Parker then flee the trailer, scared, before they enter once more and spot Buddy, who is terrified at Jesse's sudden appearance, throwing small objects at him before Jesse questions who he is and why he is there. Buddy then asks where Santa is, and is then questioned once more by Jesse if he watches McJuggerNuggets, but Buddy objects, stating he watches Boogie, who he deems the Santa of YouTube. After a heated conversion, Jesse lies to Buddy and tells him he's going off to get Mrs. Claus, to which he actually gets Theresa. Buddy is then thrown out quickly by Theresa. Buddy returns once more in [[CRAZY MAN STEALS MY DOG!|''CRAZY MAN STEALS MY DOG!]] in Jesse's living room with the tree Jesse threw away and the one he once had in the trailer. Jesse tells Buddy he doesn't celebrate Christmas, to which Buddy exclaims in horror and questions why. Eventually after Buddy carefully attempts to pry and find out why Jesse doesn't celebrate Christmas, and he is told Jesse's heart was broken due to the fact that his girlfriend left him behind because of her growing fame. Buddy then is tricked by Jesse, leading him to run away from the house in search of reindeer. He is seen later during the night with Poopy John, essentially kidnapping him, thanking Jesse for "letting him" have John, and helping him get back home to the North Pole, deeming him his reindeer. Buddy is seen at the end of the video flying in the sky on top of John, exclaiming the two has saved Christmas. In his final appearance, Buddy isn't actually seen, however more heard via archival recordings and with a picture taken from the CRAZY MAN STEALS MY DOG! video, knocking over Jesse's crazy Grandma, effectively knocking her out and stopping her from stealing gifts laid under the Ridgway's tree by Santa Joe.CRAZY GRANDMA STEALS CHRISTMAS! Trivia * Buddy was heavily inspired by Will Ferrell's character of the same name from the 2003 movie Elf. * His favorite colors are red and white, the colors of Christmas. * Despite his short lasting running time, he was deemed a fan favorite during the [[CHRISTMAS SERIES|''CHRISTMAS SERIES]]. * Buddy, unsurprisingly, doesn't tolerate bad language and never once swears himself. * He was able to climb up and down chimneys, effectively doing so by taking off "some of his clothes". Navigation References Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:CHRISTMAS SERIES Characters